Just My Crapilogue
by Lon Wolfgood
Summary: An AU DH epilogue. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Luna go to see their children as they go to Hogwarts. Completely pointless. Written for myself.


**Just My Crapilogue**

**Notes:** Er, I started it off trying it to be H/Hr, but Ron and Luna took over and hijacked this "crapilogue". I'm sorry, lol.  
**Pairings:** Ron/Luna, a bit of Harry/Hermione, and tiny bit of Neville/Ginny.  
**Warnings:** You'll find that some Redmooners can be more delusional than Harmonians. I'll recycle a pair of OCs, just because I want to.

* * *

_Nineteen years later, the crap beings..._

It was the first day of September, and a horde of parents with children and cats and owls invaded King's Cross train station. People, those called Muggles, didn't notice that most of these parents disappeared as they walked through a wall.

Harry and Hermione Potter were rather excited, as they walked behind their son, who had turned eleven years old, the previous year. John Potter, a little kid with messy brown hair and bright green eyes - luckily he didn't inherit his father's poor sight - was their only child. If they ever had another one, they weren't sure. But they were happy that way.

As they walked through the barrier that divided the Muggle and Wizarding worlds, they saw that the platform Nine Three-Quarters was full of children and teenagers, and some of their parents.

The trolley John was pushing contained his trunk and a cage with his mother's old cat, Crookshanks. The cat hissed angrily at the noise that people were making. "Now, now, Crookshanks," Hermione said, cooing at the cat. "Don't be so grumpy." He just glared at her.

"Hey!" John said excitedly. "There's Frank and Aunt Ginny!" And with that, he took off to where a redheaded woman and a dark haired boy stood. The boy didn't look older than John. Harry and Hermione calmly made their way towards them, with him having to push the forgotten trolley.

"Hello, Ginny," Hermione greeted the woman with a smile. Ginny smiled at them all.

"Hello, everyone," she said, and sighed with happiness. "I can't believe this is the day Frank will attend Hogwarts for the first time."

"They grow up fast," Harry said, nodding in agreement. "Where's Neville?"

"Neville had to go ahead, him being the Herbology professor and Head of Gryffindor. He couldn't just go with the children," she explained, but didn't look sad at the fact that her husband couldn't see his son off to Hogwarts. "He'll be seeing Frank all year, anyway. I'll probably go visit from time to time."

They talked for a few more minutes, about their jobs and the upcoming gathering at the Burrow, for Christmas. Finally, Harry looked around, but couldn't find the people he was looking for. "Where's your brother?" he asked. "They should be here by now. The train will part soon."

"Oh!" Ginny said in exasperation. "You know how they are with schedules. He called me last night, said they would be arriving today, from their trip to Hawaii. They wanted to catch some... _something_, but I don't remember the name."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They better be on time. The last thing we need is having him driving his kids on that old Ford Anglia he rescued." Harry and Ginny chuckled, remembering the time when they, along with Ron and Neville, went to get back Mr Weasley's old enchanted car from the Forbidden Forest.

"It would be Second Year all over again," Harry said quietly, and they laughed.

John and Frank suddenly started laughing, and pointed towards the barrier. The three adults turned to see a bunch of redheads and a blonde running through the barrier, with several trunks and cages. "Hey, mate!" a loud voice startled everyone in the station.

Harry groaned as he noticed what Ron was wearing. A Hawaiian shirt, angry magenta with angry yellow flowers. He wore similarly colored shorts, and brown sandals. He even wore sunglasses, even if the sky was covered by dark clouds. His wife, Luna Weasley, looked like a Christmas tree as well. Their children, bless their souls, had a bit more of dignity.

The four Weasley children, Gwen, Fred, Paul, and Bilius - who weren't more than a couple of years apart, in age - hurried towards the Potters and Longbottoms. "Hello, Ron, Luna," Hermione greeted, a bright smile on her face, as she tried hard not to laugh at their appearances.

"Our plane was delayed," Ron explained, as he set down the several backpacks he was carrying. He had learnt to enjoy traveling around as Muggle, thanks to the lessons that his two best friends gave him about the Muggle world. "We came directly from the airport. Thankfully, Xenophilius was waiting for us with the kids' uniforms." He handed a backpack to each of his children.

Bilius, the youngest who would start Hogwarts that same year - coincidentally with John and Frank - seemed nervous. "Is it true that I have to wrestle a Troll?" he squeaked out.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron laughed. The redhead crouched to be on eye level with his youngest son. "No, Bilius. You don't have to wrestle a Troll. Who told you such thing?" he asked curiously.

"_Gwendy_ told me," he said, pointing at his sister, who was distractedly looking around.

Ron sighed, but the smile didn't leave his face. "She was just trying to scare you," he said, ruffling his hair and standing up. "Isn't it right, kids?" he asked Fred and Paul. They both grinned and shook their heads. "Hey!"

"Okay, okay," Fred said, his voice messing up as it was changing. "Gwen lied, you don't have to wrestle a Troll."

Paul snickered. "No, you have to wrestle a Giant Snorkack!"

"Paul!" both Ron and Luna exclaimed. But John beat them to it.

"Actually, my mother told me that you get sorted in the Houses by the Sorting Hat," he said, in his best know-it-all tone.

Ron laughed loudly, and slapped Harry on the back, almost making him fall over. "He's just like Hermione, that one. Mental!"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at her best friend. "Don't call your _godson_ mental! And much less _me_!" But he ignored her, much to her dismay, and kept chuckling to himself.

"Gotta go!" Gwen suddenly said, as if she had spotted someone, and hurried away, dragging her trunk. "Bye, Daddy! Bye, Mum!" she added from the distance.

"Bye, Gwendy!" Luna shouted cheerfully. "Watch out for the Nargles!"

Ron winced, as most of the advice was directed to his ear. "Luna, love, if you're going to yell, don't do it in my direction," he muttered, rubbing his ear. His wife ignored him, and turned to Fred and Paul.

"And you two better behave this year. I don't want to hear complaints from Headmistress McGonagall," she said, in a serious tone that didn't match her smiling face. Nevertheless, both boys nodded solemnly, hugged her briefly, and went to board the train.

Bilius sighed resignedly. "Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad," he said, not keen on leaving them. "It was good to know you," he added dramatically.

"Bye!" Ron said cheerfully, earning a nudge from Luna. "Ow, what was that for?"

Instead of answering him, she patted her son's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Bilius. And, whenever you need us, you can owl us," she said softly. She kissed his cheek, and gently pushed him towards the train. "Now, time to go, my little Feathered Mouse."

Bilius groaned. "Mum! Don't call me that in public..." he muttered, dragging his trunk with him.

John and Frank went along with him, trying to cheer him up. But it seemed that Bilius wanted to avoid John like the plague.

Luna let out a sigh, and soon the other four parents did the same. "They've grown up, all of them," she said quietly. "Gwen is in her last year already. And Bilius will start his first." Ron nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Harry and Hermione were in a similar position, and Ginny was leaning against one of the columns in the station, looking proud of her son, as he boarded the train, helping his cousin with the heavy trunk.

"I'm so proud of him," Harry murmured, and only his wife heard him. "This was worth fighting for." He looked down at her, and smiled when he noticed she was looking up at him. They shared a soft kiss, and went back to watching the last students boarding the train.

"Just think about it, Ronald," they heard Luna saying. "In twelve more years, we'll be here to see another First Year off, again."

There was a pause, in which four adults stared at her in shock. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and groaned. "You-you mean..." Ron stuttered, as a big grin broke on his face. "I'm going to be a Daddy?"

"Again," Ginny coughed quietly, so only Harry and Hermione could hear.

"Gwen! Fred! Paul! Bilius!" Ron shouted, causing them all but Luna to jump. "We're going to have another baby!"

The four Weasleys in the train looked at each other and sighed. "Not again," Gwen mumbled.

But, hey! All was well!

* * *

**Notes:** I could imagine Luna actually wanting to have many children, and being this super!Mum. With that cruel childhood she had and all...


End file.
